


You Are My Eternity

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Psych
Genre: Date Night, Diners, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, References to previous episodes, Rollerskating, S3 spoilers, Shules, actually they both are, i guess s5 spoilers a bit, shawn is a romantic, straw wrappers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: Shawn and Juliet have a date night planned. What's different about this one?





	You Are My Eternity

Juliet twirls in a small circle, undeterred by the fact that the kitchen in the Psych office is rather cramped. “How do I look?” She asks, mostly joking.

Shawn grins, looking at her like she’s the Hope Diamond, or something equally precious. “Beautiful.”

In fact, Juliet is wearing grey leggings, pink converse, and Shawn’s U2 t-shirt with a denim jacket over it. She doesn’t look particularly fancy at all, yet Shawn still looks like he could not be more in love. The feeling is mutual. She blushes a bit under his adoring stare, pacing towards him to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Remind me again where we’re going tonight?”

“Well, first we’re going to walk along the boardwalk,” Shawn starts, glancing out the window to check on the slowly setting sun.

“Because you look amazing in this lighting,” Juliet teases. He smirks.

“Your words, Detective O’Hara, not mine. Also, I’ve already told you that it’s 80’s night at the roller rink-” he hands her a tote bag with her skates in it- “and then we’ll get burgers and fries at the diner. A nice, laid-back night on the town.”

Juliet can tell there’s something forced about his casual manner, and she narrows her eyes. “Seems like we’re getting a bit nostalgic tonight,” she comments.

“Yeah, I guess. Are you ready?”

Juliet slides her hand into his, deciding she doesn’t really want to dig further lest she spoil some surprise. The benefit of a roller rink date is that she’s dressed for movement, so even if it turns out to be like that time he surprised her with a camping trip, she’ll be ready. “I’m ready when you are,” she tells him with a smile.

The boardwalk takes them most of the way to the roller rink, and they both enjoy it. The sun is warm on their backs, and they spend the thirty minute journey talking about nothing in particular- Gus’ desire for Shawn to have some sort of organizational system for paperwork, Lassiter’s latest tiff with Steve from Accounting. Shawn tells Juliet she’s beautiful approximately thirteen times. Juliet says she loves him about eleven. Perhaps they would have made the trip faster had there been less kissing involved, but Juliet can’t bring herself to regret it. The roller rink is open until two am, anyway.

Once they’re on the track, jackets discarded and sneakers traded for skates, Juliet gets an idea. She grins wickedly at Shawn. “Race you.” He laughs and takes off, but she passes him, and wins easily. She has to fight her muscle memory a bit, because when you’re just skating for fun, you’re not allowed to elbow your way past people, but still. She’s much faster and steadier on her skates than her boyfriend.

“Rematch,” Shawn pants when she laps him and twists to skate backwards so he can see her grin.

“You’re on.”

Three more rematches later, Juliet has beat him four times. Shawn ceases to care about the contest when the opening notes of _Space Age Love Song_ come on. “This will be a couples’ dance,” says the DJ. “Couples only.”

Juliet raises an eyebrow at Shawn as many of the other skaters leave the rink. “You planned this.”

“Never said I didn’t,” he responds. He holds out a hand. “Can I hold your hand this time?”

“I suppose,” she teases. They skate around for a while, growing closer and closer as they circle the track. When Juliet turns to look at Shawn, he’s grinning down at her, so close that she can feel his breath across her lips. “Close talking?” She murmurs.

“Very close talking,” he agrees. She kisses him softly, but pulls away as the song moves into the final chorus. 

“I think we’d better stop before we get ourselves into another situation like Canada,” muses Juliet.

Shawn grins. “So I’m not the only one who’s feeling nostalgic.”

“This is bringing back memories,” she explains, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Good times.”

“Better now that I can kiss you,” he replies, doing just that. The song fades away, and he pulls her gently toward the exit. “C’mon, Jules, let’s get out of here.”

“Burgers and fries?” She queries, well aware of the next stop on his list.

“And milkshakes.”

“Ah, yes. Can’t forget the milkshakes.”

They frequent the diner, because it has good food and sentimental meaning, and what else could they want? This time, however, they don’t sit in the comfy vinyl booth at the back. Instead, Shawn gestures to the stool she’d sat on the first time they’d met. Juliet remembers making the decision; it had a good view of just about everyone there and it was close to the exit should things turn sour. She’d never expected that her choice of seating would lead to her meeting the love of her life.

“Y’know, Jules,I think this is your seat,” Shawn says as she sits down. “I think you’ve earned it.”

“How nice of you to finally admit that, after almost ten years,” Juliet jokes.

He smiles at her. “Anything for you, hon.”

Juliet had used to hate pet names, possibly due to the fact that ninety percent of the time she heard them, they were coming from a sexist perp who likely would have disobeyed the ‘no touching’ sign had he not been cuffed to the interrogation table. But when Shawn calls her _hon_ or _sweetheart_ or _love,_ he means it; she can see it in his eyes every time. She smiles and takes his hand, pressing his knuckles to her lips.

As it turns out, they only order one milkshake, a large one, with two straws. It’s cliche and hard to drink without bumping into each other, but Juliet loves it. She loves Shawn’s romantic side, the side that comes out when he brings her roses on Valentine’s Day or whispers sweet assurances at night. This trip down memory lane for their date night is only the most recent on a long list of romantic escapades. Juliet fidgets with her straw wrapper absentmindedly, but Shawn, of course, notices the movement.

“Jules, what do you say to another little competition? Since you beat me twice at the roller rink?”

“I beat you four times, Shawn.”

“I’ve heard it both ways. Anyway, look. Two straws means two straw wrappers. Whoever makes the best crawly snake wins.”

“How do we judge whose is best?”

“Well…” Shawn thinks for a moment, then grins at her, his irresistable ‘sexy-and-I-know-it’ grin. “I’ll let you be the judge.”

Juliet narrows her eyes. “Shawn Spencer, what are you up to?”

“Just make the crawly snake, Jules.” She does, watching him carefully the whole time. He observes her process but does not touch his straw wrapper. When she finishes, he nods once. “Okay. Pretty good.”

“Pretty good?” Juliet repeats, in a tone of mock-offense. Instead of answering, Shawn waves down a waitress, who hands him a plastic cup of empty straw wrappers. He begins to crumple them up, one by one. “You cheater!” She exclaims.

“Ah ah ah, Jules, please withhold your judgement until you’ve seen the final product,” Shawn cautions.

“I knew you had a trick up your sleeve.”

“You know me too well. Uh, do me a favor and close your eyes?”

“Why? So you can find even more straw wrappers for your army of crawly snakes?” She closes her eyes even as they banter.

“Not making an army…” Shawn mutters, not elaborating any further. He doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, the only sounds being the noise of the diner and the crinkling of paper.

“Shawn, what are you doing?” Juliet asks. Her eyes are still closed, but her curiosity is about to get the better of her.

“You’ll see, just hold on a sec,” Shawn promises. She waits for another minute or so, and the next time he speaks, his voice has a wavering note of uncertainty in it. “Okay. Open your eyes.”

Juliet’s gaze flits over the countertop. A ridiculous number of crawly snakes have been lined up to spell out two words, and in between the words sits a small velvet box, open to show a silver ring with a sparkling diamond in the top. Juliet gasps as she reads the question on the table. _Marry me?_

“Oh my god,” she says, breathless. “Oh my god. _Yes!”_ She nearly shrieks the last word, ginning at her boyfriend. No, not boyfriend. _Fiance._ “Yes,” she repeats. Shawn is grinning back at her, holding up the ring box. She takes the ring and slides it onto her finger, barely taking the time to admire it’s shine before she throws her arms around Shawn’s neck. He kisses her back with equal passion.

“So was the ring sparkly enough for you?” He asks.

Juliet laughs, still breathless. “Shawn, I’m not marrying you because you gave me a shiny ring. I’m marrying you because I love you, because I’ve been in love with you probably since you walked with me down the boardwalk years ago, because you make grand speeches about cereal and motorcycles and because you proposed to me with straw wrappers, because you show up at my desk with food when I haven’t eaten and smoothies when I have. I’m marrying you because of your ridiculous love for pineapples and everything from the eighties and because you’re the kindest, most loving, most romantic man I’ve ever met.”

Shawn reaches for her hand, looking a bit shocked. “I thought I was the one who was supposed to have the grand speech when I proposed.”

“I don’t think it matters,” Juliet decides, kissing him again.

“You’re right. It definitely doesn’t.”

The blank expression of amazement on his face makes her giggle. “I love you,” she informs him.

He kisses her yet again; if they keep doing this she’ll have to arrest both of them for indecent exposure. “I love you too,” he mutters into her neck. “Mrs. Spencer.”

Juliet laughs and drags him out the door, throwing some money on the counter. “That’s _Detective_ Spencer to you.”

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I love comments & kudos!


End file.
